Various dispensing systems, in which the anesthetic is fed from an associated anesthetic tank, are known for dispensing anesthetics. To monitor the ability to operate uninterruptedly for dispensing anesthetics, it is, furthermore, known that a level tube, for example, one corresponding to DE 41 06 756 A1, which communicates with the interior space of the anesthetic tank, is arranged on the outer wall of the anesthetic tank, so that the level in the anesthetic tank can be read on the outside. Capacitive level sensors for such an anesthetic tank are disclosed, for example, in DE 35 23 948 C2.